


Fury - 1991

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Nicholas J. Fury was one of the best agents SHIELD had, so it was of no surprise when he was sent to save the best scientist that SHIELD had.





	Fury - 1991

Nicholas J. Fury was chosen to go with several other agents to go rescue the top scientist that SHIELD had. They had determined that Hydra had been the ones to do so. They were only given two hours to prepare because she'd been missing for just over a year and a half. Fury was ready to go before the briefing was done so he waited by the jet. Once the agent in charge was there they were loaded onto the jet and headed out.

Once they were in the air the agent in charge got up and came back to them. “I know that you were given your orders on the ground, but I have some things to add. One is that while we cannot be sure that Carter will even be able to move, see, or here once we find her. That doesn’t mean that you can underestimate her strength. Two she does have a metal arm, that she will be able to move. It’s her left. Lastly, I hope you all know morse code because that’ll be the only way to communicate with her if she can’t see or hear.”

“How will we be able to tell if she can hear?” John Garrett asked.

Fury turned to him with a look of ‘really?’ on his face.

“Agent Garrett, this will be a firefight. I can promise you that. So if she doesn't show any reaction to it, she can't hear, see, or move. Alright?"

Garrett nods and looks down at his hands. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Any other stupid questions?" When no one spoke up he continued, "Any other questions?"

"About how heavy is Agent Carter? Also, what's her height?" Fury asked. They had only been given a picture of her, not her height and weight. That would be important if they had to carry her out of there.

"Good questions. Carter is five foot two. Her weight was last recorded to be about one hundred and forty pounds. She has likely lost some of that weight, but that should be the maximum amount that you will have to drag out."

Fury nods. He shifts back a little in the seat as the intercom comes on.

"Please get ready for decent. We will be landing in about ten minutes."

"When we land remember that our only objective is to get Agent Carter out without any more loss of life," the agent in charge commanded as he went to sit down.

"Yes, sir!" replied all of the agents.

The plane landed and they disembarked. Fury headed with his fellow agents through the woods to the Hydra base. As they got close Hydra agents started to stream out. Fury pulled his gun and took the shot.

The agent fell as the continued inward taking out any Hydra agent they came across. As they came to a fork in the hall the team split into two groups. They continued like this for around half an hour. Soon Fury was left with another agent as they checked rooms. Fury would go down the hall and check the rooms as the other stood at the top of the hall.

They had made it to the last hall before they would have to backtrack when Fury heard banging. It sounding something like metal against concrete.

“You hear that?”

The other agent nodded. Fury headed down the hall. He noticed that most of the doors had slots in the bottom of them. He wondered if they’d finally found the cells. The sound got louder as he got closer to the end of the hall. Once he got to the end of the hall he could tell the sound was coming from the last cell on the left.

Fury turned and aimed his gun at the lock before shooting. The lock burst apart. He pushed the door open and saw a young woman sitting on the floor. She had waist length black hair and when she looked up at him he saw the hazel eyes. He noticed that the noise was caused by her left arm hitting the floor. Her metal left arm.

“Are you Agent Alea Carter?” Fury put his gun into its holster.

“I am. I cannot walk. You will have to carry me.”

Fury nods. He bends over before speaking, “Can you hook your arms around my neck?”

“I probably can. I won’t be able to wrap my legs around though.”

Fury helps her get herself situated on his back with her legs tucked into the gun harness that he was wearing. Alea places her metal arm around Fury's neck but takes the second gun that he had in her flesh hand.

"Let's get out of here. I want to see the outside world again."

Fury nods and they head out. When they got back to the top of the hall the other agent radioed back that they had her and to retreat. As they headed back out they met with very few Hydra agents. The ones they did encounter Alea shot before the other two could.

Once they made it back to the jet Fury got her detangled from him. She made a hissing sound as she moved her left arm. Once they got her on a gurney the agent in charge came over.

"Good job agent." he turned to Alea, "It's good to see you again Agent Carter."

"You too Agent Parker," Alea greats as she looks over her left arm. It was bleeding slightly underneath the edge of the connecting plate.

As Fury got up to leave Alea stopped him.

"What's your name agent?" Alea asked as she shifted to sit up against the wall.

"Nicholas J. Fury."

"Well thank you for getting me out of there Agent Fury. I do not think that many would have been able to think of a way to get me out without movement in my lower body. You did very well."

"Thank you."

"Everyone is back! Take your seats so we can leave here!" Agent Parker yells.

Fury moves to sit in the closest seat to the gurney after making sure Alea was strapped in. Once the plane was in the air the two started to talk about various things. The entire time Alea was rubbing at her left arm. She was wondering what could be wrong with it. She knew though that would have to wait until she could get it to detach after getting back.

"What's the date anyway?"

"December 1st, 1991."

Alea would remember that day from then on out. She would be recovered from a Hydra base just weeks before her brother became an orphan. Their parents dying on the sixteenth of that same month. She watched as Stark Industries fell into Obadiah Stane's hands and wept. Stane had always worried her, but she couldn't do anything. Ed couldn't become the head of Stark Industries for several more months and he turned twenty-one. She would disagree with everything Stane did.


End file.
